Inuko
by Shiyoka
Summary: Inuko vit avec sa mère Kagomé et se pose beaucoup de questions sur qui elle est.
1. Chapitre 1

c'est mon premier fan-fic je l'ai commencer y'a trois ans et bcp traficaoté depuis comparé aux autre que j'ai déja publié lui est encore en cours.  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
Ma mère entrait dans la chapelle, elle y allait souvent, je n'avais jamais vu l'intérieur, elle avait toujours refusé que j'y aille. En plus, elle y restait durant des heures. Aujourd'hui, je venais d'avoir 16 ans. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait de fête, n'ayant presque pas d'ami. J'en avais un. J'étais trop différente pour être accepté une chance qu'il ne me voyait pas au complet, j'ai des oreilles de chien que je cache sous un foulard, des griffes que je dois couper chaque jour, des crocs que je ne peux pas vraiment cacher mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'occasion pour sourire. J'avais les cheveux gris presque blanc et aucune teinture ni restait et un fois par mois pour une nuit tout disparaissait. J'ai aussi une force supérieure à la normale et des sens très aiguisés. Je serrais plutôt douée en éducation physique si j'allais à l'école. J'étais une experte dans plusieurs arts martiaux.   
  
Il était 23 heures quand ma mère revint, d'habitude, elle restait plus longtemps, presque toute la nuit. Quand elle y était et que j'avais besoin d'elle, j'allais cogner à la porte et elle ne me répondait même pas.   
  
Alors pour résumé ma vie, je m'appelle Inuko, j'ai 16 ans, un seul ami, et je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis ou ce que je suis. Ma mère s'appelle Kagomé, elle à 34 ans, elle disparaît sans cesse et refuse de m'expliquer mes origines, je ne sais pas qui est mon père et jamais ma mère n'avais laissé rentré un homme sous notre toit. J'imagine qu'elle aimait encore mon père, mais il y à tant d'autre possibilité. Il y a bien des années que je ne lui avais pas posé de questions sur ce sujet et plusieurs autres. J'ai aussi longtemps cru que ma mère avait honte de moi parce qu'elle me cachait aux yeux de tout le monde mais j'ai fini par comprendre après quelque escapade qu'elle voulait me protéger de la méchanceté de ceux qui rejettent ceux que ne sont pas comme eux.   
  
Je descendis, ma mère avait l'air fâchée. Comment pouvait ton rentrer dans une chapelle de bonne humeur et en ressortir 10 minutes plus tard complètement enragées? Elle monta se coucher, elle avait oublié de remettre le cadenas, j'en profitais pour sauter par la fenêtre et sortir, j'en avais marre qu'on me cache tout. J'entrais dans la chapelle, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait venir faire dans un endroit comme celui là. C'était vide, il y avait un puits au milieu et c'était tout. Selon l'odeur, elle descendait sûrement dedans.   
  
-Inuko, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?   
  
Pris sur le fait par ma mère. Elle s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas refermé la porte.   
  
-Rien... Maman...   
  
Je lui fis un beau sourire qui ne la convaincu pas de mon innocence.   
  
-Sort!   
  
Je sortis. J'avais l'impression que même ma mère ne me comprenait pas, elle pourrait m'expliquer certaines choses j'en suis sûre, me dire qui était mon père au moins. Elle ne m'avait sûrement pas fait toute seule sauf si j'étais une expérience scientifique que ma mère a acceptée de porter et qui à mal tournée, mais même là, j'aurais le droit de savoir.   
  
J'allais devant le miroir de ma chambre et enleva mon foulard. Ça ne paraissait pas que je n'avais pas d'oreilles humaines, juste celle d'un animal, j'arrivais assez à le camouflé. Je remis mon foulard, tant pis pour ma mère, je voulais en avoir le coeur net. Pourquoi m'as mère allait là? J'entendit ma mère aller se coucher. Je sortis de ma chambre environ 30 minutes plus tard. Je vérifiais qu'elle dormait.   
  
-Inu Yasha...   
  
-Inu... Yasha?   
  
Ce nom m'était familier... quand j'étais petite, elle me racontait des histoires qu'elle avait écrites. Des histoires sur une perle. Une adolescente, Rumiko en cherchait des morceaux avec un démi-démon appelé Inu Yasha. Elle voyageait dans le temps.   
  
Voilà que ma mère rêvait d'histoires pour enfants. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était inspirée de moi pour le personnage d'Inu Yasha mais si c'était plus que ça...   
  
Je me rendit à la chapelle, brisa le cadenas d'un coup de griffes et sauta dans le puits. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant là dedans ? Je ne toucha pas le sol, autour de moi il n'y avait que du vide. Je flotta comme ça durant quelques minutes quand j'Arrivais enfin sur le sol. En haut, il y avait de la lumière et j'entendais des bruits de forêt. Je sautais pour sortir. Une chose qui était sûre, je n'étais pas dans la chapelle. Serais-ce le monde de ses histoires ? Serais-je dans le passé à l'ère Sengoku ?   
  
-Kagomé, tu es revenu? . Inu Ya...   
  
Un homme qui semblait dans la vingtaine sortit du buisson. Il avait une longue queue touffue et il s'était stoppé net en me voyant. Je le reconnu immédiatement, c'était Shippo. Il s'approcha de moi et se mit à me renifler. Je le gifla.   
  
-Aille, ça fait mal !   
  
Si c'était Shippo, il avait grandi et avait pris peut-être trop d'influence sur Miroku.   
  
Un homme sortis de la forêt, environ du même endroit que l'homme avec la queue.   
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?   
  
Il me ressemblait sauf qu'il était plus vieux et que c'était un gars, il avait des griffes, des dents et des oreilles. Je lui ressemblais... C'était peut-être mon père... J'étais au moins sûre qu'il était Inu Yasha.   
  
-C'est elle, elle m'attaque. Tu sais qui elle est ? Elle te ressemble...   
  
-C'est pas très poli de me sentir comme ça ?   
  
-Mais...   
  
Je devais demander à Inu Yasha s'il était mon père, s'il ne l'était pas ce serrait au moins une autre personne comme moi, sans parler de l'autre pervers avec la queue touffu. Pourquoi j'ai peur de savoir maintenant que je suis arrivé au but ?   
  
-C'est Kagomé...   
  
-Maman ?   
  
-Inu Yasha... C'est ta fille ?   
  
J'enlevais mon bandeau comme pour donner une preuve.   
  
-Oui ce l'est. Kagomé l'envois sûrement pour que je prenne mes responsabilités de père.   
  
-Non !   
  
Il pointa le puits.   
  
-Retourne chez toi.   
  
Je criais.   
  
-Si vous êtes mon père, je ne partirais pas !   
  
Il se retourna et fit quelque pas en s'éloigna, je tomba à genoux.   
  
-Je veux juste savoir qui je suis vous savez...   
  
-Demande à ta mère.   
  
-Maman ne veut pas m'en parler. Alors qui m'apprendra la vérité ? Le pervers ?   
  
Je pointa vers Shippo.   
  
-En fait, c'est peut-être mieux que je ne le sache pas, peut-être que c'est mieux que je ne connaisse pas une personne comme toi. Maman ne voulait peut-être pas me le dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois déçu. Je crois u'elle a dut te romancer dans ses histoires.   
  
Il me regarda.   
  
-Tu vois même si je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, je crois avoir compris beaucoup de choses.   
  
Mon père s'en alla et Shippo s'approcha.   
  
-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.   
  
-Mais...   
  
-Parle avec ta mère...   
  
-Tu parles déjà qu'éleva me tuer parce que je suis venu ici.   
  
-Je suis désolé que ta première rencontre ce soit mal passé...   
  
-Le pervers, t'es peut-être pas si mal après tout.   
  
Il grogna.   
  
-Je m'appelle Shippo !   
  
-Je sais...   
  
Il partit en m'envoyant la main. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Je me couchais dans un arbre, sur une branche assez haute pour attendre que le jour se lève et quand il arriva, je vis ma mère sortir du puits. Elle sortis une bicyclette d'un buisson et s'en alla. Je la suivit discrètement en la suivant d'arbre en arbre. Elle s'Arrêta près d'un arbre, c'était l'arbre Goshiboku et regarda en haut. Mon père y était.  
  
-Inu Yasha descend.  
  
-Pourtant hier, tu ne voulais plus me voir  
  
-Inu Yasha...  
  
Ma mère avait l'air autoritaire alors qu'avec moi, elle ne l'était que quand je posais trop de questions. Mon père ne bougea pas.  
  
-O-suwari !  
  
Moi aussi, je veux faire ça, je lui ferais payer d'être comme il est.  
  
Il tomba directement la face dans le sol.  
  
-Inuko, a disparut.  
  
Elle avait l'air tellement inquiète, je regrettais de rester caché ici.  
  
-Elle n'est pas ici, je l'ai renvoyé chez elle hier.  
  
-Parce que tu pense qu'il suffit d'ordonner quelque chose à une adolescente pour qu'elle obéisse... Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?   
  
-Rien... Elle à deviner que j'étais son père. Elle doit avoir compris plusieurs chose, elle à vite fait le lien avec tes histoires pour enfants et moi. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
  
Elle s'assit à coté de lui.  
  
-Elle est dans l'âge où l'on se prépare à devenir adulte. Ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui qui déterminera ce qu'elle sera plus tard.  
  
-Et alors.  
  
-Elle cherche à savoir qui elle est. On aurait dû tout lui dire auparavant.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire, c'est ta fille !  
  
-C'est la tienne aussi.  
  
J'en avais assez entendu, j'avais apparemment un père qui ne désirait pas me connaître.   
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Le pervers !  
  
Depuis quand était-il là ? Je glissa, il m'attrapa. J'entendit ma mère crier mon nom.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-Appelle-moi Shippo, hier c'était un malentendu.  
  
-je l'interprétais comme je veux.  
  
-Tu as vraiment le caractère de ton père  
  
Il rit  
  
-C'est faux !  
  
Je descendit de l'Arbre en atterrissant derrière ma mère.  
  
-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.  
  
-Maman, viens, on rentre. Je préfère pas connaître mon père que d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui.  
  
-Inuko...  
  
Je partis en avant. Inu Yasha sauta devant moi. Kagomé nous regardait. Moi et mon père nous nous fixions dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu es?  
  
-Je crois que j'ai déjà tout compris. Comment peut-tu aimer quelqu'un comme ça, maman?  
  
Je partit sans attendre ma réponse. 


End file.
